


Coffee and Calculus

by s0r0hj0ne



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, can be both, i think, maths - Freeform, oblivious hamilton, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0r0hj0ne/pseuds/s0r0hj0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hates maths and the coffee shop is the best place to pretend that he's answering questions while staring at the cute boy in the bun, across the room from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Calculus

Maths was Lauren’s least favourite subject; he was just not good at it. There was just something about it that never ever went to his head. It was not like biology, which just came naturally to him. He hated it but he had to pass this subject or else everything else would go down to shit.

He never even got why it was compulsory, but that pure hate for the subject was what lead him to a fairly new, local café, eating his sandwich in the corner while he tried to decipher what all the random symbols meant.

Now the problem with this café was that it was too distracting. No, it wasn’t noisy, actually considering there are very few people that come here, it’s really quiet. It wasn’t that the colour scheme hurt his eyes; in fact, props to the designer. Everything just blended together to make the customer feel as if they were home.

No, it was just on the other side of the café, sat a boy scribbling away into his paper. His black hair was tied up into a bun, as he stared into the pages, writing non-stop. He was quite petite, his too large clothes only made it more obvious.

Now, how was John Laurens going to focus on calculus of all things when such a cute guy sat just a few feet away?

To be honest, he did very little maths work, rather, choosing to stare at the boy with the bun. He wasn’t a creep okay.  

The boy stayed in the café for another hour before he left, passing John’s table on the way out. The boy’s eyes scanned John’s textbook and just for a split second their eyes met. Then he looked away leaving john blushing like a dame.

John returned to the café the next few days, hoping to catch another glimpse of the boy. He was not disappointed, the boy, Alexander, as he found out from the flamboyant French barista, would always be frantically writing as John pined two tables away from him.

They started a routine, the John would pretend to do work whilst staring at Alexander and Alexander would be oblivious to all the staring as he worked.

Then one day it was all broken. John as usual laid out the textbook in front of him, to the same question that he has been trying to get out for days then would sit down quietly and try and memorise every line of Alexanders face. Hopefully, he would have enough saved for him to place it all back into a canvas. Maybe he was too distracted by his daydreams, but he didn’t see notice the slight motion of Alex’s shoulders that warned him that he was going to look up.  So in that moment, their eyes locked onto each other.

They were prettier than anything he had seen, they had so much fire in them, so much soul, no oils could ever duplicate such beauty.

Then he realised that he was staring at this stranger. John’s face turned a ghostly pale as he looked down at his textbook again, hoping his curls would hide away the blush. When he thought he was safe to look up again, he saw Alex’s face.

To his surprise, Alex was smiling, then he quickly got out a piece of paper from his pile.

Although this experience was by far the most embarrassing, he had to admit, if he ended up with his number, it would have all been worth it. He would have been satisfied.

Awakening from his daydreams, he sees the boy coming up to his table. He doesn’t know if he should puff up his shoulders or try and sink back into his chair.

Alex arrives at his table and places a folded piece of paper in his textbook, giving John a small smile and preceding to exit the café.

As soon as Alex is out of the vicinity, John opened up the piece of paper to find numbers.

Actually a load of numbers. By looking closer, he noticed that this was the solution to the question in his textbook.

Blushing once more, John decided that melting into the chair would be the best option.


End file.
